A Mating of the Spectrum
by Lizzy Rebel
Summary: [Rekka no Ken, SerraErk] he dreams in black and white, she dreams in oranges and purples


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken_ in anyway

**Teaser:** he dreams in black and white, she dreams in oranges and purples

**Notes:** my sister dared me to write this. I've always been fond of Erk and Serra (mostly because I'm extremely fond of Serra, though I never do get around to training her) so I finally managed to write this piece. It's plotless and introspective, but at least it's something

* * *

**/A Mating of the Spectrum/**

He dreams in black and white. Good and evil. Life and death. There is no hidden message for him in life. Everything that he needs to know is right there in front of him, neatly unfolding before his eyes.

She dreams in oranges and purples. Reds and blues. She laughs gaily at the morning sun, as if they are cohorts in a secret scheme. She romps around the hallways, seeking passages and doors she might have overlooked.

He thinks her foolish. She thinks him entirely dull. He frowns and she laughs. He burrows into a dark corner, she throws open the window to let in the sun.

Perhaps it is that that makes him ask her to come to Etrunia with him. He must admit—if only to himself—that her smiles and flippant freedom fascinates him. She finds color in everything, pointing and laughing with the joy of a child. And he cannot remember a time when he smiled openly.

All the same, it is a surprise when she agrees. Just as it is a surprise as she willingly buries herself into his arms, trailing her lips along his jaw.

When she is there, he manages to see the colors that decorate her everyday life. For an instant, out the corner of his eye, he sees her blues and greens. Her yellows and purples dancing in the light.

Then he shakes his head, untangles her arms and turns back to his musty old books. Back to the black letters on white paper.

Sometimes, if the mood is on her, she tugs him from his studies, pulling him out of the castle that—he supposes—is his now since Pent no longer wants it. They step into the open air, her chest thrust out as she gratefully inhales the sweet scent of spring.

With a gleam in her eyes, she tells him it is a beautiful day. He grumbles about work and figures and never sees her body coming toward him until she is laughing in his arms as they twist to the soft, grassy ground.

Later, as he plucks green blades from her hair, he remembers the colors. Vividly and with a flush. Red. There had been a lot of red. And soft, husky yellow. And he thinks pink even, but that was likely just her hair against his eyes.

"The colors… are so pretty…" she sighs contently, stroking his sticky back. He nuzzles her neck lightly, than gathers her up in his arms and returning them both to castle.

At night, she lays with him, her head resting contently on a white pillow. A sheet covers her naked form, and it is white. He is sure she would have preferred something with a hue—lavender, she mentioned once—but all he has ever done is sleep on these white sheets, never thinking of their colors.

How frustratingly inadequate…

But he sees the ring on her finger, a simple gold band. But he knows it is gold. He can see the glint of it. The colors of yellow and bronze mixing to create a solid circle that has bound her to him, forever.

She sighs and rolls over and he notices her pink lip, curling into a sly smile as she wraps her body around his. Her hair is a light tone of the same color and it smells of vanilla.

He touches the skin on her arms and realizes that her skin is not just _white_. He can see the pigments. Peach and rose and cream, mixing inside his wife's silky skin. He touches the colors, amazed because he has never noticed them before.

Without warning, he starts seeing in color.

Slowly at first, just a little bit at a time. He sees the black and white of his world clearly, as he always has, but sometimes he catches glimpses of the other colors that have always just hinged on the edge of his world.

Blue… like the sky they lay beneath.

Green… like the grass where she plays.

Red… like the hot passion that burns his blood.

And pink… like her lips as they press to his. Like her hair he clutches in his desperation to keep her against him.

Black and white is his world. Will be his world, but he gladly steps over into the colors so he can be with her. And she will come into his world as well, hunkering down with a book in his library. They will read in silence, both lulled by the comfort of the black letters and smooth white pages.

One morning, Serra will wake up. She will lift her pink hair from her sleepy face, using their white sheets to cover her exposed body. There will be a smile on her lips, as there always is, and she will reach for him.

The smile will fade when she sees that her husband is not in bed.

Then she will notice the sunlight touching her legs, skimming up to her thighs. She will sit up, looking up at him.

"Erk?" she will ask.

A hand will go through his purple hair—for the first time he will understand it is purple—and he will manage a smile.

"The sun is nice today," he say, lifting a hand through its _yellow_ rays.

As Serra laughs, Erk will walk over and join her on the bed, drowning them both in colors and passion.

* * *

**notes:** well, told you it was rather pointless, didn't I? Ah, well I certainly had fun writing this. I really, really like Serra. And Erk, too. Opposites really do attract, I guess. I mean, broody, dark Erk and snotty, slap-happy Serra? The minute I saw them I was like 'I like them… together!' So yeah… I finally actually wrote an oneshot for them. That's awesome, in my book.

You'll probably see lots me in the FE section now. Sacred Stones is my crack, currently. Lots of couples I like. Less conventional yeah, but I like them a lot. And, by God, I will write of them:brandishes sword: I also plan on doing the 100 drabble challenge from livejournal. But I hate livejournal with a fiery passion—I just find _everything_ there so damn confusing—so I think I'll just post it. K?


End file.
